Graine de star
Juin 1954 Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n°165 |première publication France = 8 janvier 1956 Le Journal de Mickey n°189 }} ''Graine de star ''est une histoire en bande dessinée de dix planches scénarisée et dessinée par Carl Barks et publiée pour la première fois en juin 1954 aux États-Unis. Elle met en scène Donald Duck et Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck, ainsi que, à la télévision, Perry Chromo et Lee Beratcheff. Elle se déroule à Donaldville. Histoire Riri, Fifi et Loulou critiquent Donald Duck derrière son dos car il veulent qu'il soit célèbre et qu'il passe à la télévision comme Perry Chromo ou Lee Beratcheff pour chanter ou jouer de la musique. Donald, vexé, les envoie jouer dehors, pendant qu'il se repose pour être en forme lors de son émission de catch. Pendant ce temps Riri, Fifi et Loulou cherchent un moyen de rendre leur oncle célèbre et ce moyen est la flatterie. Ils disent donc à Donald qu'il chante très bien. Celui-ci finit par le croire et n'arrête pas de chanter jour et nuit pour s'entraîner et passer une audition à la télévision. Ses neveux n'en peuvent plus : ils ne peuvent plus dormir, ils ont la migraine à cause du bruit parce que Donald chante et joue très mal. Le lendemain matin, Donald passe l'audition et revient avec un tuba en disant que les gens sont trop ignorants pour apprécier son chant. Il s'entraîne alors tout le temps et quand il pense qu'il joue bien du tuba, il repasse une audition avec son instrument, mais il revient avec un orchestre en disant qu'il y avait trop de joueurs de tuba. Le jour suivant, Donald revient de l'audition avec cette fois-ci son propre orchestre : il est devenu un homme-orchestre. thumb|left|200px|L'instrument construit par Donald, composé de sifflets de locomotive. À chaque fois que Donald passe une audition, Riri, Fifi et Loulou sautent sur l'occasion pour aller dormir car ils n'en peuvent plus de ce bruit infernal. Les voisins de Donald aussi : ils ont déménagé. Quand Donald revient de l'audition cette fois-ci, il s'est inventé un instrument à sa hauteur qui est composé de... sifflets de locomotive ! Tous les journalistes approchent pour voir cet instrument et Donald passe enfin à la télévision, ce que voulaient Riri, Fifi et Loulou au début. Mais maintenant, ils regrettent de l'avoir encouragé. Les neveux vont se promener car ils sont assourdis par le bruit. Ils croisent un enfant qui pense que cela doit être formidable d'avoir un oncle célèbre, car le sien est seulement livreur d'huile de putois (le métier de Donald au début de l'histoire). Riri, Fifi et Loulou lui répondent qu'il ne connaît pas son bonheur ! En coulisses À la première page, Riri, Fifi et Loulou s'enthousiasment des apparitions à la télévision de Perry Cougar (parodie du chanteur Perry Como) et de Lizardace (lizard signifie « lézard » et le nom parodie celui du pianiste italo-américain Liberace). Donald entonne des airs tirés de mélodies existantes ou inventées, qui font parfois un sort à la grammaire pour des raisons de rime. À la deuxième page, il chante « Oh, the villain onward stole... While a wicked smile he smole ! » (« Oh, le bandit s'avance subrepticement... Tout en souriant méchanteusement ! »). À la troisième page, il entonne « Oh, the hero's words they stang, as he his challenge boldly flang ! » (« Oh, le héros eut des mots mordants, tandis qu'il lançait son défi audaciant ! »). À la quatrième page, Donald chante « Asleep in the deep » (« Endormi dans les profondeurs ! »). À la cinquième page, les airs se multiplient : l'écossais « By the bonnie banks o'bracken brae » (« Sur les beaux flancs des collines couvertes de fougères »), « Bet your money on the bob-tailed horse ! » (« Pariez sur le cheval à queue courte ! »), « Home, home on the range » (« Chez moi, dans les montagnes », un air traditionnel du folklore américain), « Who threw the overshoes in Missus Leary's hash ? » (« Qui a jeté les galoches dans le hachis de m'dame Leary ? »), « The old oaken bucket - The moss covered bucket » (« Le vieux seau en bois de chêne - Le seau couvert de mousse ») et « Then the ghastly crew drank witches' brew as they - Squawk ! - sank the Jolly Roger ! » (« Puis l'horrible équipage but le brouet des sorcières tout en - Couac ! - coulant le vaisseau pirate ! »). Publications françaises Cette histoire a été publiée six fois en France, dans : *''Le Journal de Mickey'' n°189 ; *''Super Mickey Géant'' n° 1779 ; *''Le Journal de Mickey'' n°1981 ; *''Picsou Magazine'' n° 375 ; *''La Dynastie Donald Duck'' n°4 ; *''Les Trésors de Picsou'' n°30. Galerie d'images Grainedestar.jpeg|Première page de l'histoire. wdc165.jpg|Couverture du comic book Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n°165 dessinée par Carl Barks, où est parue pour la première fois l'histoire. aa1972-43.gif|Couverture du magazine danois Anders And & Co n°1972-43 dessinée par Nils Rydahl. bv10.jpg|Couverture de la revue néerlandaise De beste verhalen van Donald Duck n°10 illustrant l'histoire et réalisée par Daan Jippes. pdo13.jpg|Couverture de la revue italienne Paperino d'oro n°13 illustrant l'histoire. parution : juin 1954 |avant=''La farine de tous les désastres'' 100px |après=''Des capsules pour Tralla La'' 100px }} it:Paperino e il fischiofono el:Ιστορία: Το Τίμημα της Δόξας Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Publiée en 1954 Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire courte